Birds of Prey: The Next Generation
by Bethica
Summary: In the year 2009, the Birds decides to get married all at once, but at their party, Helena's father tells the Birds that Joker and Quinn escaped and their plans was to end their superhero reign. Now......
1. Default Chapter

Birds of Prey: The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I own the BOP children who are Leon Reese, Nina Hilbert- Gordon, Serena Miskaki-Lance, and Harry & Jason Quinn  
  
A/N: I hope you guys will read this because this is the BOP children and this is their story. Also this is something no one has done before.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
In the year of 2009, Helena Kyle, Barbara Gordon, and Dinah Lance decides to get married, like an all in one celebration to save time and money. Especially Helena doesn't want anything to do with her father's money; after all he is the richest man in the world, mainly in New Gotham. The wedding celebration was a huge success, even Bruce Wayne managed to come, since it's his daughter and old friend Barbara's wedding. As for Dinah, he will come anyways, since she is part of the superhero/crime fighting business.  
  
During the wedding party, the Birds all agreed to shelter their future off- springs away from this risky business that means they have to separate and end their superhero reign. They did this because during the wedding, Helena's father rushed to the Birds, to burst their happiness moments is that Joker and Harley Quinn escaped from their asylums and the Birds feared that they will get their children, unless they do one thing, stop being heroes and must separate to protect their young ones.  
  
And so they did, the Birds of Prey children never knew about their parent's children or who they use to be...  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Twenty years later.....  
  
Inside of a dormitory room, a late teenage male walks over to a young man who is resting on a single bed, sleeping. The twenty year old male has spiked brown hair and he is wearing brown boots, blue jeans, and black long- sleeve shirt.  
  
"Leon!!" shouted the boy, but it didn't work. The teenager rolls his eyes and walks over to his bed and opened his brown chest; he pulls out his horn he bought for the heavy metal concerts. He walks over to his friend and puts the horn against the ear and pressed it.  
  
BEEP!  
  
Leon flies off his bed and onto the floor. "Ow!" He gets up and looks at his friend. "Roger! What was that for?" He gets off the floor and stared at his African-American college friend. "It's a Saturday morning and you decide to do that?"  
  
Roger smiled and laughs at him. He walks over to his desk, picks up his calendar sheet and shows it to him. "Leon, it's a Friday, don't you have an exam in less than ten minutes?"  
  
"Not again!" He races to his desk and gathers his pens and paper. "Thanks for waking me up a bit late..."  
  
"Well, I attempt to wake you up, but, you were in a deep sleep. Man do you have your mother's genes so you can sleep till the afternoon?" Leon frowns at him. "Okay man, I will take that back, you should go now or Mr. Roy will flunk ya."  
  
Leon nods and rushed out his dormitory dorm and runs down the halls, pushing and passing each college student who is in his way. (I'm almost there....its just down the hall!) He stalls short and his college professor exiting the room. "Mr. Roy!" he shouted down the hall.  
  
His college professor looks at him and walks over to him. "Ah, Leon Reese, you decide to come to your exam. Too bad you missed it."  
  
"What? Roger told me it was going to be in ten minutes!" Leon looks really stunned for a few minutes. "Can I have a make-up?" The teacher shakes his head. "Come'on teach!"  
  
"This isn't high school anymore; you should know it by now. There are no such things as excuses. Now excuse me as I have a meeting to attend." He walks past him.  
  
Leon looks back at his teacher and he looks at a piece of soda can onto the ground, then he kicks it, it flings across the hall and slams into the wall, causing it to flatten. He stared at the flat soda can. "Did I just do that?" He looks around and happy that no one notices what he just did. (Thank goodness...) He thought to himself and goes down the halls, to get a soda in the cafeteria.  
  
While walking down the halls, he can hear some chick saying 'I'm late! I'm late!' He slowly turns around and the sound and footsteps starts to get louder and louder. His eyes widen, as a teenage girl, about eighteen years of age is charging down the halls dodging the students, amazingly.  
  
"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Without watching where she was going, she crashes into Leon. "Oaf!" She slowly gets onto her feet and notices she bumped into this young man. "Oh I'm soooo sorry!"  
  
Leon gets off the ground, patting the dirt and dust off of his clothes. "It's okay. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes! I'm just in a rush, since after all, I just moved to the states and this is my first day at New Gotham University," she smiled at him. "Since you're here and I'm here, can you show me around this place? I keep on asking the student body but they were ignoring me!"  
  
(Figures...) "Sure, so where did you moved from?" As he starts to walk down the halls with her.  
  
"I'm from Japan, my mother is American and my father is Japanese." She looks around the classes and students. "My mother was from this city then she moved to Japan in 2011 that was the year I was born."  
  
Leon said nothing after that, he is not good making conversations with girls and plus he never talked to a girl face to face. Leon is shy towards females, whenever he sees a hott girl passing by, he will get cramps on his legs, he is prone to get nervous, but someday he wants to overcome it. Within minutes he reaches to the map, a directory where everything should be. "Ah ha..." he points to the map.  
  
"So this is everything? It's a bit huge." She looks at the map and then at him. "So is it easy to get lost in this big university?"  
  
"Not really, because there are a lot of maps all over the place and I don't think you will get lost. So if I can't get lost, then you won't be lost. Easy?"  
  
"Okay!" She smiles at him.  
  
He looks at her and he grabs his leg, (Not now!).  
  
"I haven't given you my name yet!" She isn't paying attention to what he is doing. "I'm Serena Miskaki-Lance," she held out her hand out, waiting for a handshake.  
  
Leon thinks to himself and he ignores his cramp and pulls out his right hand, "I'm Leon Reese..." He shakes her hands and pulls it away, so he can put his hand back onto his leg.  
  
"Okay, that's a cute name. I think I can manage to find my way to my next class. I will see you around Leon." She walks past him, waving.  
  
Leon watches her go and he feels less nervous. He takes his hand off his leg and walks down the halls to the left to the cafeteria. While walking down the halls, he notices his rival is standing down the hall (This guy desperately needs to get a life) He sighs for a few seconds and he goes past him.  
  
His rival watches him passes him and he smiles, it has that Joker smile on him. He grins evilly and punches Leon in the head at his temple. Leon drops to the ground and falls into unconsciousness.  
  
"Whoopsie!" He walks away from him and stops short. "Uh, hi Ms. Hilbert -Gordon...." He scratches his back of his head. The green eyed blonde spiked hair, the son of Joker & Harley Quinn waits for this teacher to say something.  
  
"Go to the Dean's office!" she yelled at him. He quickly nods his head and runs down the hall. He looks back and cracks an evil smile. Then he continues heading to the Dean's office.  
  
The woman kneels besides Leon, "Hello?" Nothing so far. She looks at the students walking down the halls. "Someone get the nurse!" One of the students runs to the other side of the halls to get the nurse. She looks down at him and hopes he wakes up.  
  
IIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it, it's something new and different that no one has done before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Birds of Prey: The Next Generation: Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I own Leon Reese, Nina Hilbert-Gordon, Serena Miskaki-Lance, and Harry & Jason Quinn.  
  
A/N: Also thanks for the reviews!  
  
IIIIIIIIIII  
  
Everything is pitched black; you can't hear no sounds or see anything. This is coming from inside of Leon's head, the aftermath he was knocked out by Jason Quinn his rival since elementary school and then he and his mother and father left the city, because Jason one of the spawns of Satan, the son of The Joker and mistress Harley Quinn.  
  
Leon lies down on a infirmary bed, still sleep, but he dreams, something that is soon going to uncover what this beautiful power contains, which is the power of a hero a warrior, a fighter...  
  
"Hello?" said a voice.  
  
(......?)  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
Leon opens his eyes and doesn't see anyone near him. He touched his forehead and felt a bump. He hears footsteps coming closer to the infirmary bedroom and a young woman walks into the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The late teenage female looks at him; she takes a seat on the chair, next to his hospital bed.  
  
"Alright I guess."  
  
"I have a question, is that boy, Jason, a rival?" She looks at him. "Because I noticed you and him throughout your years that you two have been fighting, there is no explanation why."  
  
"He's an idiot that's why," Leon gets off the bed and heads out. Nina stands up immediately. "He is a nutcase to begin with." He walks out of the infirmary and checks himself at the nurse's desk.  
  
Nina walks out of the infirmary and waits for him to come out. Leon exits the infirmary and spots her right away. "We need to chat."  
  
"About what? Jason? I don't want to talk about it." He continues on walking. "I also need to go to my dorm and study. After all I missed my exam, even though I'm going to get flunk, my mom is going to kill me."  
  
"Switch classes," she quickly replied.  
  
"Huh?" He stops walking and turns to her. "You're not even a professor."  
  
"I am a professor," she giggles silently, "Your wondering why a nineteen year old girl is a professor at this age. My IQ is a bit high, maybe my mother's smartness passed onto me."  
  
(One thing that is odd, her mother smartness traits passed onto her and my mother's toughness and greats skill passed onto me, what that supposes to mean? Ah! Screw it!)  
  
Nina looks at him odd, "Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"  
  
(No) "...No..." He continues on going down the hallway. He is feeling relieved that this teenager is going to switch classes so he doesn't get flunked and his mother won't be mad at him. The reason why his mother gets mad at him when he does bad in school, because she knows he can try harder and she doesn't want him to give up. "How am I going to switch classes? They don't allow switching classes after a student reaches a certain month."  
  
"Well, my mother, Barbara Gordon, she is kind of in charge of the school and I have grand access to everything that is well, legal."  
  
Serena is walking in the hallways really fast, still locating her classroom on a scrap piece of paper and at the same time she is carrying her books and notebooks. (God I'm so lost!) While walking a couple of seniors are heading towards her. "Can you show me where is room two ten?"  
  
"Sure," he smiles.  
  
Leon and Nina walks a bit further down the halls and they stopped at the door two ten. Nina opens up her classroom door and looks at Leon. "Come on in...."  
  
Leon was about to walking into the classroom and heard that girl's voice again. He turns his head and looks at her around three seniors. Nina looks at him odd and goes over to him what he is staring at and one of the seniors knocks the books and notebooks out of her hands.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled at them, she kneels down onto the floor, picking up her books, but they keep on slipping. "Oi!" The two goes over to her and helps her give her books back. Serena looks up and smiles at Leon, the guy she met earlier and the teacher she was looking for to go to her next class. "Thanks a lot." With the two hands still on the books, Serena grabs her books from them and them all at once they get something unexpectedly, a vision....  
  
The vision shows the Birds, all circling around each other, putting their hands onto each other when Helena was facing her past, when Dinah helps the Helena so Barbara can knock sense into her.  
  
Then is quickly switches when the Birds fight together in all their battles they been together and then it showed when they were fighting Harley Quinn and her mind controlled minions inside of the clock tower.  
  
Slowly, but then at a fast pace, it speeds up time and when the Birds were getting married. Helena's father races over to the Birds and tells them that Harley and The Joker escaped from their asylums. The Birds looked at each other and the safe thing to protect their loved ones was to separate each other which resulting ending their superhero business.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash lights up the place and dims down, meaning they get out of their three in one vision.  
  
Leon looks at Nina and Serena, "What the hell was that?" (That was my mother when she was around my age....) After he thought to himself, he was completely speechless.  
  
"Whatever that was, that was my mother," replied Nina  
  
Serena looks freaked out and gets up off the floor, "Mine too!" She looks at Leon, waiting for his reply and he looks at her and nods. "What does this mean?"  
  
Leon finally says something, "They were crime-fighters." After he said that he was immediately speechless and so are the others  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


End file.
